As will be more particularly described in connection with drawing FIGS. 1-3, it is well known that writing desks and other office equipment might be cantileverly supported upon arm-like multi-hooks brackets, the bracket being removably (and ostensibly securely) hookably attached within vertically spaced and vertically elongated apertures of an upright column. Inasmuch as the respective hooks of such removably hookably attached brackets can only partially occupy the height of a column aperture, accidental upward bumping of the bracket is apt to dislodge it from the upright column, thus endangering the cantileverly supported office equipment. In view of the heavy office equipment to be cantileverly supported thereby, prior art workers have traditionally relied upon complicated, heavy, and accordingly expensive, constructions for the multi-hooks bracket cantilever support.